A torque wrench is a tool designed to exert torque on a fastener (e.g., on a bolt head or nut having specially designed inner and/or outer surfaces) to loosen or tighten the fastener. In some embodiments, the torque wrench is powered. For example, the torque wrench can be hydraulically, pneumatically, or electrically powered. In other examples, the torque wrench is manually manipulated.
Conventional torque wrenches connect to the fastener via an adapter. For example, a hexagonal socket having an internal diameter corresponding to an external diameter of the fastener is temporarily connected to the torque wrench and then placed over the fastener. The hexagonal socket is configured to internally receive the head of the fastener and inhibit relative movement of the fastener during the application of torque by the wrench. Sockets are available in many different sizes to accommodate different sizes of fasteners.
Although conventional torque wrenches and socket-type adapters may be acceptable for some applications, they can also be problematic. For example, in order to be capable of accomplishing any task presented in the field, a technician may be required to carry around a large assortment of sockets of different sizes. This can be burdensome for the technician and expensive to stock and maintain. In addition, it can be difficult to immediately match the correct socket to a given fastener, leading to a delay in removing or installing the fastener. And each time a new fastener is encountered, a new socket may be required to address the new fastener.
The torque wrench and adapter of the present disclosure solves one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.